


My Lord, My Love

by Loveless81



Category: Angelus Mortis, Naruto, Quietus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless81/pseuds/Loveless81
Summary: Angelissa Caelum stumbles upon her beloved in an outdoor bath. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Itachi/Angelissa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	My Lord, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seraphina_Scribes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Scribes/gifts).



**My Lord, My Love**

_An early Christmas present for my lovely writing buddy! Wish you the best of everything, always!_

Darkness permeated the Underworld’s version of a sky. Something glittered in the distance – fireflies, fairies, stars? An ethereal glow spread overhead with all the wonder of the distant milky way and Angelissa Caelum found herself awed by it. The underworld had proven to be a place of splendor and beauty as she had never thought to imagine. Even if she were an immortal, like Itachi was, she doubted she would be able to discover all that this realm had to offer in the eternity that she lived.

It had been with some mischief and Slayte’s reluctant assistance that Angel had been able to shake off the many bodyguards and companions Itachi had commanded to see to her wellbeing, to keep a watchful eye on her at all times. She longed to be alone at times. To mull over her thoughts, to consider her own feelings without worrying about burdening anyone else with them. To simply be. It was only when she was alone with the enigmatic god of death himself that she ever found the many eyes surrounding her averting their gazes discreetly.

It was one of the many reasons she craved his company. That, and the singular sensation he awakened within her. Simply meeting his dark gaze, she felt as if every single nerve-ending in her body was alight with a fire that would consume her. And darned if she didn’t want to burn alive in it. A blush stained her cheeks at her own thoughts. She recalled their last meeting in her chambers in the castle. She remembered resting her head on his bare chest, basking in his warmth, listening to the steady beat of his heart. A sound she knew she could rely on. One that would never be silenced for as long as time remained. The thought gave her a greater peace than she had ever thought possible. That there was an individual who would never be taken from her by death. It no longer bothered her that that individual was death himself.

After their first night together, a few others had followed where she found herself wrapped up in his embrace. Their clandestine meetings took place behind closed doors within her chambers and each time she found herself struggling to keep up with his untiring, unwavering lust for her. It was only ever when he closed the doors behind himself that he met her eyes and dropped the veil of apathy that he used to guard his true feelings. There was something in the spark in his dark eyes as he looked down at her that set her stomach fluttering with nerves so intense they were almost akin to fear. Although the tone of his voice was unchanged – gentle, unhurried, kind – the way he all but undressed her and pinned her down with a simple look set her pulse hurtling in her veins, leaving her a fumbling mess of nerves each time.

It was almost embarrassing.

With a sigh, she reminded herself that it was only a matter of time before she got used to it, surely then, his mere gaze would no longer be capable of having her come completely undone? She wandered among the trees, lost in her thoughts until she found herself standing in a clearing where tall white flowers stretched towards the glittering darkness overhead, easily taller than herself. She inhaled their sweet, intoxicating scent and pushed further on, curious as to what she would find on the other side.

To her great surprise, what she found on the other side had her breath catching in her throat.

It was a hot spring, a generous basin in the earth filled with steaming water. She should have noticed the wisps of steam lifting up into the air. The spring was lined with a border of rocks along the perimeter and within it, was none other than her beloved. Itachi.

She swallowed thickly as her eyes drank him in. Itachi leaned back casually, a posture so unlike she had ever seen from him that she might not have believed it if she hadn’t seen it with her own eyes. His arms were extended on either side of him, his elbows resting over the hot spring’s border, his fingertips trailing in the water as he leaned back, his gaze lifted up to the sky above. He looked so utterly relaxed that she could not tear her eyes away. It was comforting, beautiful, to see him so at peace.

She usually only ever saw him in his full regalia. The heavy cloak, the ornate mask, the embroidered tunics, the priceless gems, and intricate jewels he wore. Every single detail of his appearance regularly made his role, his nature, his divinity so forcefully apparent to her she generally could not help but pull back at the same time that she felt helplessly drawn to him. He was a god, and she, in comparison, was nothing. Nothing noteworthy, anyway. But something about his current appearance, stripped bare of all the fineries of his position made him approachable in a way that should have been contradictory, given how shameless it probably was of her to feel that way.

His wet, raven locks hung loose and curled delicately where they rested on the stones behind him. Angel’s eyes roamed over his face – for once, not hidden behind his mask – the smooth arch of his brows, the straight, aristocratic nose, the surprisingly full, solemn lips she could not so much as look at without wanting to touch them with her own. A droplet of water escaped from his hairline and trickled down his face, Angel’s hazel eyes followed its movement against her better judgment. Helpless to avert her eyes, she traced the droplet’s journey down his smooth forehead, across the planes of his face, down his angular jaw, dripping along the column of his throat, teasing past the prominent adam’s apple before journeying further down his collar bones, and – a blush stained Angel’s cheeks as her eyes followed the water’s path along Itachi’s defined pectorals, sliding further down along his tantalizing abdominal muscles before meeting the water below and whatever else of him was concealed from her eyes.

Breathe. Angel sucked in a breath and swallowed thickly. To think that she was so affected by him that she needed to remind herself to breathe? She hoped he hadn’t seen her ogling him.

She lifted her eyes and found that Itachi had turned his head and was now quietly meeting her gaze head on. His dark eyes observed her, a curiosity in those unfathomable depths and something of amusement on his lips.

“Angelissa,” the smooth baritone that rumbled from his chest seemed to penetrate her body, tingling down her spine.

“Oh – I’m sorry, I…” Abashed, she finally dropped her gaze. How long had she stood staring? Surely far longer than she could find any rational excuse for. She groaned internally. What must he think of her? He no doubt found her unspeakably brash and shameless in comparison to the underworld dwellers.

“Ah, I was just out for a walk,” she floundered, turning away, “I didn’t know you were here, excuse me.” Eager to make her escape, she turned back in the direction she had come, mortified beyond measure.

To her surprise, she found the undergrowth thickening before her very eyes, making it impossible to push through. It grew taller, thicker, pushing outwards – forcing her to stumble backwards. Desperate, she turned to her right, hoping to be able to brush past the foliage there, only to find a similar phenomenon pushing her back.

“Oh!” Helplessly, she stepped back and dropped her hands. Was the area enchanted, or…? She glanced back at Itachi who was still observing her guilelessly but the trace of swirling red fading to black in his irises revealed the truth of his actions. An illusion to keep her there, to prevent her from escaping.

She turned back towards him, placing her hands on her hips in an emboldened stance that belied her nervousness. “An illusion, Itachi? Really?”

He blinked slowly at her, as if considering his next course of action, his eyes all but devouring her in that way she had come to recognize but not grown accustomed to. It sent her stomach doing somersaults and made her weak in the knees. It was a wonder she was still standing, she acknowledged. But she would be damned if she let him catch on to the effect he was having on her.

He slowly lifted his right hand, palm facing upwards, before beckoning her closer with a curled index finger. The wordless command only served to intensify the heat in her face.

“I… I’ll just leave you to it. Like I said, I couldn’t have known you were here –“ she rambled mindless excuses, caught between her utter embarrassment and her desire to follow the path that water droplet had traced with her fingers, with her tongue -

“Angelissa,” Itachi interrupted, his dark, seductive voice as irresistible as his long-lashed onyx eyes. “Come here.”

She moved forward despite herself, the long, white chiton she had been given billowing behind her, swirling between her ankles. It was a color she knew Itachi favored, the reason she had chosen it. She drew to a stop just beside him and it took all her willpower to keep her eyes trained on his face, to not allow her gaze to stray down his positively seductive form and to discover whether or not the steamy water was transparent enough to see the rest of him.

“You need never apologize,” Itachi began, his smooth voice washing over her, hypnotizing her as he reached up slowly, intertwining gentle fingers through hers, “For coming to my side.”

Angel gulped, touched. Here he was, being so indescribably sweet, so thoughtful and kind, while her mind was bogged down in the gutter.

Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt when she felt his fingers close between hers, taking hold of her hand and tugging her down with such force, she was helpless to resist or regain her balance as she tumbled straight into the water. She sputtered in disbelief, wiping the water from her eyes as she found herself sitting sideways in his lap, the hot, steamy water dripping from her hair and down her body.

“Itachi!” she admonished, surprised at the spontaneous action. She felt intensely aware of the fact that he was completely naked beneath her and, just as the thought struck her, awareness of a thick bulge against her bottom registered in her mind, setting her face aflame to the tips of her ears. 

She felt warm hands slide up her back, supporting her, and blinked as she found herself caged in his arms. She lifted her eyes to his boldly. As if she would want to escape.

He seemed to read her intentions and a hint of a small smile appeared on his lips.

He leaned in towards her slowly, holding her gaze with that familiar intensity, and the butterflies in Angel’s stomach fluttered with the force of a hurricane in anticipation as he brought his lips closer to hers until they were merely a whisper apart. Angel’s eyelids slid closed as she awaited his kiss.

“Where are your guards, Angelissa?” he murmured, his warm breath fanning against the sensitive skin of her parted lips.

“My…” disoriented, Angel opened her eyes. What on earth was he on about? “What?”

A smirk crossed his features as his fingers ghosted higher, coming to a rest on her shoulders.

“Your guards. I believe I instructed you not to leave the castle without them.”

“I needed to be alone for a bit, I’m sorry,” she knew he would be displeased, but after not having so much as a moment to herself for months on end… “I was losing my mind.”

Itachi frowned, concern apparent in his narrowed eyes. “Why did you not inform me?”

“Oh, I…” she shrugged, “I didn’t want to bother you with trifles.”

One of his large, warm hands slipped from her shoulder to grip the nape of her neck firmly. Bringing his forehead to hers, he uttered, “Your wellbeing is no trifle.”

His proximity only intensified the haze of lust that had settled over her mind since laying eyes on him and she struggled to clear her mind enough to register his words.

“I mean… it’s not my wellbeing. Just a wish, I guess. I need some time on my own, sometimes.” She hoped he didn’t notice the raised pitch of her voice, or the way she shifted in his lap – unsure herself if she was trying to intensify or reduce the pressure against her bottom.

“Your wishes are my responsibility. Are you not aware of this, Angelissa?” His frown of displeasure was firmly in place and Angel wanted to shake him. This wasn’t the time or place for this conversation, she wanted to see his eyes darkened with that sheen of lust again, wanted that smirk on his frustratingly kissable lips again.

“Do not wander off on your own. Rely on me, and I will not allow your desires to go neglected.” The hum of his low voice in her ear as she averted her gaze, the thrum underneath her fingertips resting against his chest did terrible things to her sanity. What was Itachi trying to say? There were more important matters at hand at the moment, weren’t there?

“Sure doing a lot of neglecting right now, though…” she muttered under her breath.

Itachi raised a brow, and Angel missed the amused expression that settled on his features. The hand on the nape of her neck drew back, his fingers trailing over her shoulder, up her throat before lifting her chin, bringing her eyes to his.

“Am I now?” he purred, and Angel did not think she had ever heard words more seductive. The scarlet shade blooming over her face grew deeper in hue - she had not thought he had heard her, but still, even knowing that he had, she refused to break the blistering eye contact between them. There was no way she was going to stand down.

“Someone as perceptive as you, Itachi? You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed – “

Her words were cut short as his lips bridged the distance between them without warning.

Feeling his warm, soft lips against hers was cathartic. She splayed her fingers against the smooth skin of his chest, desperate to feel more of him, more of his warmth as she eagerly parted her lips, allowing him entrance, instantly wanting more. Itachi wasted no time accepting her invitation, his lips moved on hers unhurriedly, but intently, purposefully. His tongue found hers, drawing it into a sensual dance that drove every thought from her mind. His teeth dragged along her lower lip, nibbling on it, sucking at her supple pout as his hands slid down her back once more, his fingers kneading firmly into her flesh as if he could not possibly have enough of her.

It was so good. For all her writer’s brain, for all she could put together a million words to describe grief, tragedy, fear, survival, romance – she could never describe what it felt like to kiss him. Was there anything else, anyone else, who could make absolutely everything around them disappear so completely? Who could reduce her to nothingness? Leave her empty of everything but bliss?

Scarcely aware of what she was doing, her palms slid up his chest and over his shoulders. She leaned into him as she snaked her arms around him in a firm embrace, her fingers dragging up the nape of his neck, digging into his long, luscious hair, gripping firmly, tugging his head backwards as she lost herself to the wave of emotion and struggled to take control of the kiss.

She shifted, changing positions so she was straddling him now, lifting herself higher until his head was leaning against the stones of the hot springs and she hovered over him, taking his mouth with all the intensity of her desire for him, the desperation of her helpless love for him. It was insane. Absolute madness to try and have him - a literal god, true death - for herself. But she wasn’t ever going to give him up. Not for a single moment. Not for anyone.

She felt, distantly, the soft touch of his fingers tracing up her back before he tightened his hold and drew her in, crushing her chest against his as he straightened, causing Angel to break away in surprise as she gasped for much needed air.

The wet chiton separating her feverish skin from his was an absolute travesty, she realized as she panted for breath. When she raised her eyes to his, he seemed to have read her thoughts.

“I… my clothes are soaked… I can’t go back like this.”

He leaned forward, humming his agreement into her ear as his fingers sought the golden clasps on her shoulders. The vibrations of his deep voice rumbling from his chest into hers robbed her of her senses.

“We must remedy that.”

His hands drew away from her shoulders, bringing the golden, circular clasps with them. He lifted one of the golden ornaments to his lips and kissed it, almost reverently, his eyes never leaving hers. She saw the intent way his eyes roamed over the wet fabric clinging to her body, and knew instinctively that the thin cloth, now likely transparent, did nothing to conceal her form from his eyes. She lifted herself, kneeling over him. Her hazel eyes not leaving his intense gaze for a moment, she unfastened her gold-leaf belt and slowly peeled the chiton away from her body, relishing in the way his eyes seemed to caress every inch of skin that was revealed to his hungry gaze.

He took the chiton out of her hands and tossed it onto the grass behind them, where the golden clasps quickly joined the discarded fabric. His hands moved down her body, tracing every swell and dip of her curves with the appreciation of a blind man given sight. His deadly touch brought every one of her nerves to life.

She leaned in closer, supporting herself with her grip on his shoulders, her breasts level with his face as she bent to whisper into his ear, her sweet voice bewitching his senses. “Do I please you, my Lord?”

A shudder passed through him and she grinned in satisfaction. For the life of her, she didn’t know why it affected him so greatly when she spoke to him in the Underworld tongue, but it did, and it was a trick she employed sparingly to enjoy the maximum effect when she chose to take advantage of it.

His warm hands slid down her back, cupping her bottom as he leaned into her, trailing chaste kisses over her breasts.

“Am I your Lord, Angelissa?” His voice was so low, it was nearly a growl, and although she wasn’t sure where he was going with his questioning, the fact that she had affected him this much at all went straight to her head. It was dizzying, to know she could bend his iron-willed self-control. To know she could drive him to the brink if she wanted. To know that she had that power.

“You are the Lord of Death. That makes you the Lord of all that lives,” she sighed, savoring the path his lips were ghosting over her chest. “Myself included.”

His warm, wet tongue dragged upwards over her right nipple, eliciting a gasp of pleasured surprise that had her clinging even more tightly to him. He repeated the action on the other breast, before shifting his hold on her. One hand supporting her back, the other snaking around to cup her breast and squeeze appreciatively, possessively. He was someone who gave his full attention to whatever task was at hand. Being the focus of that attention now, made her almost giddy with delight. He pinched one of her erect nipples, rolling the sensitive bud between his thumb and forefinger.

“Am I your Lord, Angelissa?” He questioned again, taking the other nipple between his teeth, sucking and teasing in positively sinful ways that had her mewling at the sensation. She all but melted in his arms and would have fallen backwards if not for his hand supporting her.

Now certain that she did not understand what answer he wanted to hear, she opted for a question of her own. The only one she could think of in her euphoric state.

“Do you want to be?” she whispered, panting.

He halted in his actions, lifting his fathomless onyx eyes to hers. His eyes were so beautiful, she thought to herself. She should have known he was a god the minute she had seen them. Only someone divine could have such stunning eyes.

His hand slid down her chest, over her abdomen, trailing a lazy path down her thigh, before disappearing underwater.

“Do you?” the counter question made her blink in surprise. She had taken his inherent superiority over her, his “Lordship” if you will, for granted, and hadn’t thought to consider it seriously. Did she want him to be her lord? Did it matter? It’s what he was, and what she wanted didn’t matter, did it?

“Itachi, to me, you are –“ she sucked in a sharp breath of surprise when she felt his fingers lazily stroking along her slit underwater. He leaned back against the stones, allowing her to better support herself through her grip on his shoulders as he regarded her seriously, his earnest gaze utterly contradicting the sinful path his fingers were tracing beneath the surface of the hot water. Maybe all the steam was getting to her head because she couldn’t seem to keep a single thought straight in her mind while she felt his fingers teasing at the entrance of her womanhood.

“I am?” he questioned, holding her gaze steadily.

She gulped, her mind positively torn between the answer he demanded and the sensation between her legs, where his fingers had pushed past her folds, stroking upwards, searching for the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden there and she held her breath, waiting for him to find it, despite herself.

“I am?” he questioned again, his deep voice washing over her, weaving a spell on her mind.

“Itachi…” it came out as a protest, a plea not to expect her to hold a conversation while he drove her out of her mind with anticipation, with pleasure.

“What am I to you? It’s impolite to break off midsentence, Angelissa.” The admonition felt out of place without the tone of sarcasm or teasing that it ought to have, given the circumstances and she struggled to pull herself together enough to finish her sentence. If only she could remember what she had been saying.

His fingers still traced a languid path up and down her slit, not pleasuring her in the ways she had grown to expect as he waited for her to finish her sentence.

“To me, you are- oh!” Her words were lost on a gasp, as he found and pinched the sensitive nub nestled in her folds, sending a jolt of pleasure shooting through her body.

“Go on, Angelissa,” he murmured, his fingers now positively tormenting her with the circles they drew around the sensitive area, with the way he pushed down on the nub, with the way his fingers joined in on the tantalizing dance, probing her opening.

She felt the strength leave her arms and dropped onto him almost clumsily, as she shivered in pleasure.

“Angelissa…” he ventured, amusement lacing his deep voice, “You were saying?”

“Oh, please,” she whined, releasing a moan of pleasure as his fingers pushed deep inside of her, curling to find the spot on her inner walls that he knew would leave her trembling helplessly when she came. She rocked against his hand, eager for him to abandon the slow, tantalizing pace he had taken to tease her, and to send her hurtling over the edge of desire the way she knew he could. The way she hoped he would.

“Don’t tease me,” she moaned, pressing her eyes shut as she abandoned all shame to grind against his fingers. He snaked a hand up her back, finding purchase in her hair and holding her firmly in place as he pressed openmouthed kisses to her neck. He pumped his fingers in and out of her in a steady, unabating rhythm that drove her ever closer to the precipice she was all too eager to tumble over.

“Itachi!” she gasped, clinging to him, wanting more, harder, faster.

“What am I to you?” he murmured against her neck, still wanting an answer to his earlier question, even as his relentless pace did not let up in the slightest.

“Everything! You’re everything to me!” A strangled cry escaped her throat as she came, her inner walls clenching around his fingers. The delicious tension shattering within her.

Only the first time of many, she knew. When had they ever spent the night together without her scarcely being able to walk the next day? His endurance as a deity was simply incomparable with hers as a weak mortal. It was all she could do to try and keep up with him.

She fell limply against his chest, still high on her orgasm, and mumbled nonsensically against his skin. “Lord, whatever, who cares? There isn’t anything you aren’t to me. Anything you can think of, the answer is yes.”

He allowed her a moment to catch her breath, her head nestled in the junction between his neck and shoulders as he rubbed her back, waiting for her to come back down to him. To continue what they had just started.

Angel blinked and her eye caught on a droplet of water streaking down his throat. She recalled her earlier thoughts about retracing their path. Without another thought, she brought her mouth to the underside of his jaw, pressing kisses against his sensitive skin there as her hands traced adoring patterns over his chest. She dragged her hot tongue down his throat, kissing him there with her lips, with her teeth, in every way she could before following along down his collarbones. When she began marking a reverent path down his chest, she noticed suddenly the sensation beneath her hand resting on his chest. The way his heart beat wildly in his ribcage, fluttering against her open palm. She blinked in surprise, she lifted her gaze to his face, seeing the way his eyes had fallen shut, succumbing to the sensations she was awakening within him. It was humbling, it was mind-blowing, to know she could make him feel the way he made her feel.

She continued on, paying obeisance with her tongue and her worshipping fingertips. Her right hand followed the smooth defined muscles down his chest, breaking through the surface of the water, tracing a path past his hipbones lightly brushing them over his engorged member. His eyes flew open at the unexpected touch and those intense, consuming onyx eyes held her own hazel irises captive, even as she ran her fingers along the impossible length of him.

She swallowed nervously. They hadn’t been together enough times for her to be confident of what she was doing. But she wanted to try and provide him with something of the pleasure he rained down on her endlessly. She closed her fist around him, pumping his swollen, throbbing member with measured strokes as she bit her lip in concentration.

A soundless sigh escaped his lips, and his gaze softened at her sincere affections. Her desire to take care of him, in every sense of the word, never failed to tug at his heart in ways he had not thought possible. He was never Thanatos, the god of death, to her, merely Itachi, the one she had grown to love and the one who loved her in equal measure.

He reached out for her hand, guiding her touch, teaching her how to pleasure him until his breaths escaped his lips in small gasps, at which point he drew her hand away, bringing it briefly to his lips, before taking a firm hold of her hips, lifting her over him easily. She rested her hands on his chest as he brought her down onto his length slowly, carefully.

The size of him was a thing impossible. How could he be that long and that thick? It was something she had asked herself every time they were together. Was it because he wasn’t human? How was that supposed to fit inside of her? And yet, somehow, it did, every time.

He guided her down, his member prodding at her entrance and she sucked in a breath of anticipation. The water sloshed around them as she lowered herself onto him and he thrust into her, seeking the warmth of her velvety core. She groaned in ecstasy at the sensation of him inside of herself, his thickness filling her to the very brim, stretching her walls as far as they would go. It was an absolutely glorious sensation. It hurt to the point it felt divine.

He held her steady with his grip on her sides, his thumbs stroking over her hipbones reassuringly as he embedded himself more deeply into her with every desperate thrust.

Eager for more, eager to feel him more deeply, eager for every inch of him, Angel ground herself against him. Lifting her hips minimally, to slam them back down, wanting to swallow him whole. The water around them sloshed at their movements, splashing noisily, welling over the stones on the perimeter as they chased one another, desperate to be joined completely. Between the two of them - gasping, grunting, and panting, he was finally buried to the hilt within her. They clung to one another as he thrust up into her. Each drive into her warmth more intense than the last, his pace quickening as her pleasure heightened thrust for thrust, climbing to a euphoria she hadn't thought possible.

She met his movements, adjusting to his rhythm, grinding against him, wanting more and more. She brought her lips to his throat, raking her nails up his back, wanting this time together to never come to an end. Wanting to claim every inch of him. His hand, buried in her wavy locks, jerked her head backwards to lay claim to her lips, capturing every single gasp and mewl that escaped her throat and swallowing it.

His free hand trailed down her chest before coming to a stop at the point where they were joined to locate the sensitive bud that he knew would send her over the edge. Itachi rubbed at it vigorously to the rhythm of their ceaseless chase. The sensation was too much for Angel to bear and she released a cry of helpless bliss as she climaxed. A thousand feelings exploded in Angel’s mind as she sobbed out his name, wave after wave of pleasure casting her off the brink and she fell gladly, her inner walls throbbing and clenching around him as she wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him as she succumbed to the delicious sensation.

Minutes passed as she shivered in his arms, and he rubbed her back comfortingly, pressing kisses to the top of her head.

“Are you tired, Angelissa?” he asked at length.

She lifted her eyes to his, trying to banish whatever weariness he might spy there. “Not at all,” she lied. She could have fallen asleep in his arms at that very moment, but she knew he was just getting started and there was no way she was going to put an end to their pleasure as long as he still wanted more.

“Are you certain?” he asked, tracing kisses along the side of her face.

“Positive,” she answered confidently.

Pressing a long, drawn out kiss to her lips, he snaked an arm around her waist before reversing their positions. Angel supported herself on the warm stones of the hot springs as he lifted her hips, adjusting the angle as he stood behind her before driving into her once more, burying himself completely inside of her with one smooth thrust. She cried out, overwhelmed by the dizzying combination of pain and pleasure.

He ran his warm hands down her shoulders, before gripping her upper arm firmly in one hand while the other trailed down her back to take hold of her hip. He pounded into her with abandon now. He was taking whatever he wanted, however he wanted, Angel recognized distantly. Up until that point, she registered, he had been tending to her needs and now, it was his own turn.

The ruthless way he drove into her, the bruising thrusts, the fervent pace. One of these days, she ought to tell him she didn’t need him to always be so gentle. The way he tugged at her arm, pulling her bodily backwards onto his length as he rammed into her was perhaps more delicious than anything else they had done up to that point.

A feral growl escaped his throat, causing Angel to shiver. The sound of the water sloshing violently, of skin slapping against skin, of her own moans and cries, of his grunts and pants - it was an orchestra of sensation. It was wondrous and dizzying and heady, and if she had her way it would never end.

They reached the crescendo together and he bent over her, pressing his chest to her back, wrapping an arm around her, cupping her breast even as he thrust lazily into her, still – once, twice - riding out the aftershocks of pleasure as his other arm supported himself on the smooth surface of the stones on the perimeter.

If she had been exhausted before, she was nigh to losing consciousness now. Her vision blurred and she shook her head, trying to focus. She caught sight of her own chiton, strewn carelessly across the grass, fully dried now, the two golden clasps nestled against the silky fabric. Her arms buckled and she almost collapsed against the stones but Itachi’s grip held firm. He held her aloft, trailing lazy, affectionate kisses down the length of her back before slowly pulling out of her.

She blinked slowly and found it increasingly difficult to keep her eyes open. He turned her on her back and smiled gently down at her, fond beyond measure, touched at the lengths she went to, to try and keep up with him.

Leaning in closer, he whispered into her ear, “Are you tired, Angelissa?”

“Not at all,” she murmured, her voice barely a hum. Drawing back, he was not surprised to find that she had already fallen asleep. Cupping the warm water of the springs in his free hand he gently and thoroughly washed her body. He stroked her hair away from her face and pressed a kiss into her hairline.

“I need not be your Lord,” he promised against her skin, “Although I do take great pleasure in simply being yours.”

The steady rise and fall of her chest was the only answer he received, but the heart beating for him within that slumbering body, the soul inside that called out ceaselessly to him at all hours of the day, was answer enough.


End file.
